Why?
by Sire07
Summary: Remus se pregunta como ha podido enamorarse de la prima pequeña de Sirius y trata de controlar sus sentimientos. Mientras que Tonks trata de romper cada muro que Remus va creando.
1. Chapter 1

**Pov Remus**

La seguía contemplando desde la mesa de la cocina. Nymphadora miraba embobada la chimenea mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sirius, que había adoptado su forma de perro, y me pregunte porque sentía un hilo de envidia atravesar mi cuerpo al ver esa escena. "Celoso, yo." pensé indignado. Podría ser varias cosas esa vida, podría ser un hombre pobre, podría ser un monstruo, un cobarde en cierta manera, un viejo el cual solo tenía la compañía de su otro viejo y destrozado mejor amigo… ¿pero celoso? No señor, nunca había sido celoso. Pero su mano pasaba por el pelo de Sirius, que hacía rato que había caído dormido en el sofá al lado de ella.

\- Debería salir de vez en cuando. - su voz me causo un escalofrío.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sirius, debería salir al menos unas horas al día… incluso los perros de verdad salen media hora.- notaba la tristeza al decir esas palabras.- Se volverá loco.

\- Canuto siempre ha estado loco.- trate de aliviar el ambiente. Pero no funcionó, ella volvió a clavar la vista en la hoguera. - Lo que quiero decir realmente, es que es peligroso. Y Sirius no sabe controlarse, saldrá corriendo o hará algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Pero si lo llevo atado? ¿eh? ¿eh?- insistió con esperanza en sus ojos. - Por favor, Remus…

\- Bu-bueno… ¡Diez minutos, ni uno más!

De repente Sirius se puso de pie moviendo la cola sin parar, aha… así que todo esto estaba tramado por ellos. Y yo como un idiota me deje llevar por sus triquiñuelas, y por sus ojos, y sus labios, y su pelo que por un momento se había vuelto de un rosa pálido, y como odiaba no ver brillar su precioso cabello. ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía haber caído en el amor, con la sobrina pequeña de Sirius? Si él supiera todo lo que sentía al verla entrar cada mañana por esa puerta.

\- Te vienes, ¿no?

\- Si. Ahora vengo Nymphadora.

Su cabeza asomó por el marco de la puerta y me miró con odio mientras su pelo se volvía de un rojo intenso.

\- ¡Tonks!- corregí rápidamente.

\- Así me gusta Lunático.- salió guiñándome el ojo.

Me levante rápidamente y me puse mi chaqueta, ande hasta la entrada donde estaba Sirius con su correa en la boca.

\- Has ganado, ¿verdad?- suspire.

Me regalo dos ladridos y siguió moviendo la cola sin cesar. Le puse la correa y espere a que bajase Tonks de ponerse la ropa de calle. Bajo con unos pantalones mucho más anchos de lo necesario, se los iba subiendo cada dos por tres, y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con un dibujo de Hansa.

\- ¿Vamos?- dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **Pov Tonks**

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin mi primo parecía tener un poco de felicidad en su cuerpo! Corría por el parque sin parar, persiguiendo un frisbee que yo le iba tirando. De repente levantó las orejas y miró fijamente un punto. Salió disparado detrás de una ardilla que huyó lo más deprisa posible de los ladridos de Sirius. Lo vi desaparecer detrás de un arbusto y clavé mi mirada en Remus que desde el banco nos observaba. Me subí los pantalones y me dirigí hacia él sentándome a su lado.

\- ¿Y esa carita que me traes? ¿Qué te pasa Lupin?- trate de mantener la mirada pero duré poco. Siempre que trataba de ser valiente con ese tema acababa con un ataque de pánico. Mi corazón latía veloz. Mis manos sudaban. Mis labios temblaban… - Gracias, me hace muy feliz ver a mi primo tan contento.

\- Si, se nota.- dijo con un deje de tristeza.- Tonks, tu y yo…- ¿Lo haría? ¿Me pediría salir por fin?

\- ¿Si?- ¿Por que mi voz sonó tan aguda?

\- Tu y yo somos buenos amigos ¿verdad?- Ouh… shit…

\- Si, lo somos, sin duda. - respondí con nerviosismo. - ¿Por?

\- Creo, que… Yo puedo sincerarme contigo y tu conmigo.- me sonrió mientras yo le asentía. - ¿Te gusta Sirius? Es un poco absurdo hacer esta pregunta después de ver cómo lo miras y lo tratas… Él es guapo y listo, tiene un aire juvenil y … es un buen hombre.

No sabía cómo mirarle a la cara. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Yo trataba a Sirius como trataría a cualquier buen amigo, es más como trataría a un hermano. Solo tenía ojos para él desde que lo vi en la primera reunión de la orden. Tan calladito, con aire tan interesante, ese misterio que rondaba siempre cerca de él. Sus ojos, su pelo rubio, sus labios, sus sonrisas y sobre todo sus manos. Estaba obsesionada con ellas.

\- ¿Nymphadora?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que? ¡No! Sirius es… es mi primo, primo/tío… Primo-hermano de mi madre… ¡NO!- chillé indignada.- Eres idiota Lupin, podrias fijarte más en lo que pasa a tu alrededor. - De la nada salió Sirius que estaba sucio a más no poder.- ¡Nos vamos a casa Sirius! ¡Y… Y te va a caer una buena ducha!

Incluso con aspecto de perro veía perfectamente su expresión de no estar entendiendo nada, pero clavó su mirada en Remus y empezó a andar detrás de mí con la cola baja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Remus**

¡Y tiro porque me toca!- grito Sirius volviendo arrojar los dados.

¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ SIRIUS! NO TE TOCA.-Le gritó Nymphadora tapándose la cara con las manos- Lo dejo. Si queréis seguid jugando vosotros.

Está enfadada porque se le da mal. - Me dijo Sirius sonriendo.- Mucho padre muggle, mucho padre muggle, pero no sabe jugar a este juego.

¿Sabes a que juego voy a jugar?- preguntó ella levantándose.- ¡Al de patear la cabeza a Sirius Black!

Con suerte antes de que se arrojase encima de él pude agarrarla del brazo y mantenerla lejos de Sirius que seguía riendo sin parar. Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde el incidente del parque. Ni ella ni yo habíamos vuelto a tocar ese tema, aunque por mi parte tenía muchas preguntas. ¿Qué quería decir con que no me fijaba en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor? Sí que me fijaba, como me estaba fijando mientras la mantenía lejos de Sirius, y realmente la imagen no era muy rara… Tonks prestando toda su atención a Canuto.

Ya, suéltame Lupin. No vale la pena…- suspiró sentándose otra vez y bebiendo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Cuanta agresividad en un solo momento.- escuche decir a una voz que procedía del pasillo.

Oh- dios- mío…- mire a Nymphadora que había vuelto a levantarse.- ¿Bill? ¡BILL!- esta saltó por encima de la mesita de café y se arrojó a los brazos de ese chico pelirrojo…

Tonks, cuánto tiempo.- sonrió el chico pasándole la mano por el pelo. Luego clavo su vista en nosotros y se adentro dos pasos más, hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y luego nos hablo.- Hola, soy Bill Weasley.

Anda, un Weasley nuevo. ¿Cuántos hay?- me pregunto Sirius ignorando el saludo del chico.

Unos… a ver.. yo conozco a Fred, George, Ron, Ginny y Percy.- conté con los dedos.

Y os faltamos mi hermano menor Charlie y yo.- nos volvió a sonreír.- Bueno, yo venía a presentarme y a buscar a esta chica que tiene mucho que contarme.- ¿Te apetece una copa Tonks?

Aquí ya tiene una copa- le cortó Sirius.- Puedes quedarte tú si quieres.

La verdad, preferiría ir a un sitio más privado, quiero contarte algo.- insistió el tal Bill.

Vale, pues nos vemos mañana chicos, no montéis ninguna fiesta sin mi.- se rió Nymphadora yéndose con él.

En la sala reinó un gran silencio que duró unos cuantos minutos, en los cuales me paré a analizar lo que acababa de pasar. Había entrado un chico, joven, guapo, que parecía conocer bien a Tonks… y se la había llevado de aquí. Y yo no había hecho nada, ni había dicho nada, ni siquiera había movido un solo músculo de mi cuerpo. Clavé mis ojos en Sirius que me miraba con ojos de asesino. ¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Te parece bonito? - me pregunto.

¿Perdón?

No, cómo se case con ese, no te lo voy a perdonar.

¿A qué te refieres?

Pues a qué has dejado que se la llevase como si nada. - me reprocho.

Para empezar, no he dejado que se la llevase, Tonks voluntariamente se ha ido con él. No es que haya entrado en la sala, haya cogido mi barrita de chocolate y luego se hubiese marchado corriendo. Y segundo… ¿Porque iba a hacer algo yo al respecto? ¿No será que tu estas celoso de que se haya llevado a Nymphadora?

Tu eres imbécil, ¡¿PERO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE A TONKS LE GUSTAS?!

Sirius, vete a la cama, estás borracho.- cite las palabras que siempre utilizaba Nymphadora cuando Canuto decía una gran estupidez. - Nymphadora no pondría sus ojos en mí pudiendo tener a un tío como ese.- señale la puerta por donde habían salido. - Así que déjate de tonterías y ayúdame a recoger todo esto.

 **Pov Tonks**

Y yo le dije: "Vale, pues nos vemos para comer" y ella me contesto "Clago que si"- me explico Bill imitando el acento francés- Y así me enamore de ella.

Awww mi Bill se ha enamorado.- sonreí.- Que envidia.

Tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad Tonks, pero preferiste a ese capitán de Ravenclaw.

¡IDIOTA NO LO DECÍA POR ESO!- carraspee.- Además a mi no me gustaba ese chico.

¿Alex no te gustaba?

Era Axel, no Alex… y no, no me gustaba… mucho…- me sonroje recordando al chico en cuestión.- Envidia por que te corresponde.

¿Quién es el imbécil que no te corresponde? Si se puede saber, claro.

El rubio.- me miró sin entenderme.- El que estaba con mi primo Sirius.

El hombre rubio del bigote… Podría ser tu padre Tonks.

¡No! Porque solo nos llevamos 13 años de edad y… ¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones! Me gusta y punto.

Y claro… él te debe ver como una cría. - ZAS- Además tenía pinta de tío listo y tu… dejas que desear en ese aspecto.- ZAS ZAS- Pobrecita, seguro que algún día un tío te querrá, ese no, pero otro quizás sí. - ZAS ZAS ZAS.

Tres hostias te vas a llevar Weasley.

Que es broma, que es broma.- se hartó a reír.- ¿Él lo sabe? Porque quizás ese es el problema.

Pues no… no lo sabe…

Deberías solucionar eso, digo yo.- alzó su botella de cerveza- Pero hoy brindemos por nosotros. Salud.

Salud...


End file.
